


Looking for a fic

by bonnyblue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnyblue/pseuds/bonnyblue
Summary: Please help me to find this Romanogers fic, many thanks!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a fic

Hi, does anyone know the fic where Steve and Natasha are accidentally handcuffed together? They share a bed and smut happens. In the end, Tony lasers off the cuffs and makes some kind of joke. I've been searching AO3 for hours (literally) and I'm asking for help here as a last resort. I don't normally so this, I promise!


End file.
